The present invention relates to a metal structure for a motor vehicle seat, in particular, a motorcar seat.
The known seats for motor vehicles comprise, as their basic element, a perimetrical frame made of stamped plate or formed by welding together a plurality of wire rods. This frame is stiffened, particularly in respect of torsional stresses, by means of cross-members, to which the seat springs are anchored; moreover, special listels made of plate material have to be applied onto the frame, which are provided with nails for the anchorage of the upholstery or with elongated holes for fixing thereon the upholstery by means of wire stitches. The application of the stiffening cross-members and the listels for anchoring the upholstery entails a series of relatively expensive operations, and besides this, the listels, especially those provided with nails, hinder the operations carried out on the frame and may constitute a danger for the workers. But the most serious disadvantage of the known structures derives from the very high cost of the specific equipment required for each type of frame to be produced, which equipment consists of dies, in the case of stamped plate frames, and of means for supporting the wire rod sections in the correct position, in the case of frames made of welded wire rods. Only a relatively modest part of the production equipment can be utilized or adapted for all the various types of frames which have to be produced.